


all i know

by noirshitsuji



Series: spent all the love i saved [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Angst, F/M, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirshitsuji/pseuds/noirshitsuji
Summary: I don’t think you’ve read Morrison and you definitely can’t read my mind, but I’ll trust that you’ll understand me anyway. You always do.Dark Cupid all over again, but the poison is distrust and Ladybug has only one way to get her partner back.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: spent all the love i saved [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056857
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	all i know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiaBrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaBrown/gifts).



> Title from [Arcade](https://genius.com/Duncan-laurence-arcade-lyrics) by Duncan Laurence.

_It’s about trust,_ Ladybug realises fifteen minutes into the fight, blood caking on her brow and mud on her heels. Her partner hasn’t glared at her like that since Dark Cupid and they’re both breathing heavily from the past two minutes of running. People are shouting somewhere in the distance beyond the small Montmartre alley they’ve found themselves in, but the akuma’s power works in a short whisper in your ear; “She’s always kept secrets from you,” maybe, or “What has she done to deserve your devotion?”

( _Nothing,_ she thinks as she watches him lift his baton again.)

Ladybug has lipstick in her hand, the cover of which is in Tikki’s signature colours. The stick itself, though, is a black she’d only seen Chat wear once.

And just like that, she knows what to do.

“Alright,“ she says, “alright. That’s enough.“

Chat snarls at her, and then she sees his face grow surprised as she throws her yo-yo to the side and turns her back to him.

 _Lay all the mess down. Sword and shield._ “I’m not fighting you anymore, Chat,” she says, sitting down cross-legged on the pavement. 

A moment’s pause before she hears his footsteps approach, slowly, hesitantly. She feels cool metal rest against her neck, and then he says:

“Don’t move. I can’t trust you if you do.“

A flash of panic, but only a flash–

– _there is only one way this can end, huh?_

“You’re right: you can’t,” Ladybug replies. “Tikki, spots off.“

**Author's Note:**

> Mia's comment on the [first part of this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689074) haunted me and then a [20 displays of affection request](https://noirshitsuji.tumblr.com/post/637307546022051840/fluff-prompt-marichat-or-ladynoir-11-andor) sparked this (it's the one that went off track), so I caved in and will, in fact, be making this a series.
> 
> "Lay all the mess down. Sword and shield." - my favourite quote from _Beloved_ by Toni Morrison, an incredible book we did in English Literature last year. Highly recommend it.
> 
> Looking forward to your feedback on this - I'm always happy to see a new comment notification. You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://noirshitsuji.tumblr.com/).


End file.
